


What is it?

by Linna_Ai



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace estava prestes a bater na porta do quarto de Alec quando parou, sua audição apurada o fazendo ouvir... sons muito específicos, daqueles que você sabia logo o significado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Jace estava prestes a bater na porta do quarto de Alec quando parou, sua audição apurada o fazendo ouvir... sons muito específicos, daqueles que você sabia logo o significado. Reconheceu que era a voz de Alec que os fazia, sem dúvida, pois conhecia muito bem o tom forte e grave de seu parabatai.

Mas tinha mais, já que, logo em seguida, ouviu outra voz, fazendo os mesmo sons e essa também era facilmente reconhecível...

Então precisou agir, abrindo a porta com força para confirmar suas suposições.

E lá estavam: Alec e Magnus numa posição que só poderia ser definida como comprometedora.

Sério, não havia outro jeito de olhar aquilo, tinha certeza!

-Mas o que, pelo Anjo, está acontecendo aqui?!- ele gritou e a potência de sua indignação surpreendeu até a si mesmo.

O som pareceu despertar Alec do transe do choque, os belos olhos se arregalando e, depois de abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, gaguejando, conseguiu enfim dizer:

-N-não é o que você está pensando!- ele se aproximou do loiro -Eu juro, me deixa explicar!

Agora foi Jace quem não conseguia formar palavras, dessa vez de raiva, de incredulidade, de uma mistura de sentimentos que nem ele sabia explicar. Bufando, ele decidiu, cruzando os braços e olhando para o outro em expectativa.

-Tá bom. Explica então.

Alec abriu e fechou a boca, pego de surpresa. De novo.

-Ha. Essa eu quero ver. Vai, fala, lindo.- Magnus se aproximou por trás, parando a pouca distância dos dois, também esperando.

Alec olhou de um para o outro, claramente encurralado e se perguntando como acabara nessa situação, logo ele que era tão na dele, sério e tranquilo. Devia ser culpa da Clary, tudo começara a dar errado desde que ela apareceu, afinal.

Era isso, só podia ser...

Certo?

The end...?

N.A: Então, gente, a fic é para ser ambígua assim mesmo, pensem o que quiserem!


End file.
